


Bedtime Manner

by Soul4Sale



Series: We Hang Like Sneakers From The Power Line [9]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Insomnia, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek always envied his lovers’ ability to sleep when they were tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Manner

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic is kind of full of sleep headcanons for the boys. ouo I hope you guys enjoy this! I wanted to write desperately, but I’m pretty sick. Been throwing up and unable to sleep it off. Anyway, hope this is good!
> 
> Prompt: What members of your polyship snore? Who moves around a lot when they sleep? Who wakes up whenever someone bumps them? Who sleeps like a log? Who (if any) had chronic insomnia and when they can’t fall asleep they stay awake surrounded by everyone else, thinking about how lucky they are?

Tweek had been laying awake for the last four hours, now, snuggled down between Craig and Gregory. He knew, somewhere down deep, that had he fallen asleep, Craig would probably be on the floor and Gregory would be shaking him awake to avoid getting kicked and punched while the twitchy blond slept. With a little sigh, he turned his head slightly, taking in the calm look on the dark-haired male’s face as he snored away, eyes jumping beneath his lids. Sometimes, he wished he had Craig’s ability to fall asleep wherever he was, whenever he wanted to. Other times, he remembered that sleep had never been kind to him.

One leg shifted and Gregory’s eyelids fluttered open for a moment, assessing that it had only been Tweek, before he fell right back into whatever glory-filled dream he’d been having. Tweek smiled softly, nuzzling the other blond’s nose momentarily before closing his own eyes once more. Gregory’s mouth began to spin words of things he’d done, bragging in his sleep as he was prone to do, and the taller blond let these words lull him into an odd state where it felt like he only lost time. He didn’t feel rested after sleeping like this, but at least he didn’t lie awake with his demons. No, this time, his dreams reminded him just how lucky he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet while I can’t sleep ‘cause I’m sick, woo! I hope you guys enjoyed~


End file.
